Maishang Hills
Description Situated between the Luxon capital of Cavalon and the Gyala Hatchery, these winding hills are swarming with Naga and Rot Wallows. The air is thick with corruption, and travelers who have no means of dealing with conditions will meet a quick end. Exits Neighbor Cities, Missions, Outposts * North-west: Bai Paasu Reach image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png * North-east: Eredon Terrace image:FactionsOutpostIcon_sml.png * South-east: Gyala Hatchery image:FactionsCoopMissionIcon_sml.png (Locked until the completion of Stolen Eggs.) Neighbor Areas * South-west: Archipelagos Bestiary Mobile patrols of Naga are everywhere. Every few twists of the tricky mountain passes brings you face to face with an Island Guardian and his flock of Rot Wallows. Near the shores of the Jade Sea are the dreaded Kappa. Monsters Humans *Kurzicks ** 20 Kurzick Warrior (only during In the Army (Luxon)) ** 20 Sergeant Rodrik (only during Stolen Eggs) ** 20 Kurzick Ranger (only during In the Army (Luxon)) ** 20 Kurzick Assassin (only during In the Army (Luxon)) *Outcasts ** 22 Outcast Warrior (only during Stolen Eggs) ** 23 Bandit Leader (only during Stolen Eggs) ** 21 Outcast Deathhand (only during Stolen Eggs) ** 22 Outcast Assassin (only during Stolen Eggs) Naga * 23 (26) Naga Warrior * 24 (26) Naga Archer * 24 (26) Naga Ritualist Others * 28 (30) Island Guardian (Plant) * 24 (26) Rot Wallow (Wallow) * 23 (26) Kappa (Turtle) * 28 (30) Oni (Demon) Bosses * 24 General Kaimer Vasburg (no elite), during Attack the Kurzicks! quest * 28 (30) Stsou Swiftscale (Escape), not during the Attack the Kurzicks! quest * 28 (30) Sessk, Woe Spreader (Discord) * 28 (30) Seacrash, Elder Guardian (Unsteady Ground) * 28 (30) Sarss, Stormscale (Lightning Surge) * 28 (30) Ssaresh Rattler (Siphon Strength), not during Stolen Eggs quest Pets * 3 Tiger * 5 Reef Lurker NPCs * Elysia (Merchant) * Hannai (near Gyala Hatchery) * Hatchery Keeper Gratian (near Gyala Hatchery) * Khim (near Gyala Hatchery) * Luxon Guard * Luxon Merchant * Luxon Priest * Recruiter Lysandra (near Bai Paasu Reach) * Scoutmaster Theron (near Eredon Terrace) * Tahwaj Zing * During the quest In the Army (Luxon): ** Luxon Elementalist Recruit ** Luxon Assassin Recruit ** Luxon Ranger Recruit ** Luxon Warrior Recruit ** Luxon Mesmer Recruit ** Luxon Necromancer Recruit ** Luxon Monk Recruit ** Luxon Ritualist Recruit Collectors *Losi Hapatu (Collector) Quests /Quests|notitle=yes}} Shrines and Blessings *Balthazar: Northeast, by Eredon Terrace1; northeast of center2. *Dwayna: Southwest, by Archipelagos2. *Grenth: Northwest, by Bai Paasu Reach1. *Lyssa: Center2. *Melandru: Southeast, by Gyala Hatchery (location)1. #Faction-controlled shrine. #Unoccupied shrine. Category:Explorable areas (Factions) Category:The Jade Sea Notes * For the Vanquisher title, you need to kill 169-283 enemies in this area in Hard Mode. * Having Scouting Maishang Hills active will cause more Luxon chests to appear, generally near the spawned Kurzicks. **In hard mode, In the Army (Luxon) will display this behavior instead of the aforementioned quest. * This area will net approximately 21,000 Luxon faction per run in hard mode, if you take both quests and kill most of the area's Tigers and Reef Lurkers (they will yield about 1250 points by themselves). Clearing the area takes about an hour. * The shrine just outside of Eredon Terrace appears to have both a Balthazar statue and a Dwayna statue, overlapping each other.